The Quarter Quell
by Ranibow2malfoy
Summary: "Haymitch, who's that?" Peeta asked, looking over at the District Four girl talking to Johanna Mason. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her the entire parade, even with Katniss by his side." "Rani Ganni, District Four. Won three years after our darling Finnick Odair over there." Peeta/Oc, Finnick/Oc Quarter Quell
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just an idea.**

'…' **Stands for new scene. Here we go!**

…

"Haymitch, who's that?" Peeta asked, looking over at the District Four girl talking to Johanna Mason. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her the entire parade, even with Katniss by his side. That little fishnet dress barely covered her butt and left very little to the imagination. It had even left her navel completely bare. You could just make out the slight indents of a defined stomach from where he stood by his chariot. Her stylists had obviously been trying to capitalize on her beauty and sex appeal. The roar from the crowd and the massive amount of flowers thrown as she passed had certainly proved that it was a winning idea. She was short, maybe only five foot or so, but still held this dangerous aura around her as she nodded her head at Johanna before saying something. Johanna laughed and went on, but he could barely focus on her. Peeta wasn't one to get caught up on a girls looks, after all he'd always loved Katniss and for the last year he had constantly been worrying about either one of them dying, but there was just something about this beauty. Deep brown hair in giant, thick waves swirled around with the slight breeze from the Capitol, big brown eyes framed by long, thick lashes, plump maroon lips, high, defined cheek bones, a lean, olive tanned body, and wide hips crafting into an even bigger butt and shapely short legs. Peeta imagined this was the kind of girl no man could resist.

Peeta had never seen girls with curves back in Twelve; no one had enough to eat to look like that. Even if they did this would be different, just being close to her was making him nervous. It was almost like being around Katniss when they'd first been put on that train together so long ago. The urge to talk to her, to comfort her, to protect her. Then again, he bet most guys felt like that around this girl. She was honestly one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Though it was new to him to see a girl with tattoos. In the Seam only a few guys had rough looking ink on their skin, but this girl had it practically everywhere and it all looked very professionally done. From here he could make out a number four in deep black ink on the back of her neck and a howling wolf curled around her left leg with such dramatic detail it looked like it could hop off her skin and attack at any moment. Her arms were both completely covered with black and gray faces but he couldn't figure out who a single person was. Peeta wondered if she got them before or after her victory.

"Rani Ganni, District Four. Won three years after our darling Finnick Odair over there. She's lethal, knives, swords, swimming, running, climbing, hand to hand combat and of course, rated the most beautiful girl to ever enter the Games. Very, very popular in the Capitol for her number one kill rate as well. Her arm tattoos there, all the tributes that went in the arena with her. Hell of an intimidation factor. Good eye Mellark. She's defiantly one to watch. If not just for a little last minute scenery before she guts you alive." Haymitch explained before smirking. Peeta simply nodded, a light blush on his cheeks at the knowing look Haymitch was giving him before he glanced over to see Finnick Odair talking to Katniss. As he moved to join them, his eyes narrowed at the older male Victor but out of the corner Rani stole his attention again. She was looking dead at him and held his gaze for a long moment. Her eyes never waverer before she said something to Johanna, patting her on the back and walking right past him to where Finnick and Katniss seemed to be having a very heated conversation. Well Finnick was all smiles and Katniss had that signature scowl on her beautiful, make up caked face and her arms crossed protectively along her chest. He didn't like the infamous Finnick Odair, the Capitol's supposed heartthrob, around his Katniss. He had enough competition as it was.

"I'll be back." He muttered to Haymitch, who waved him off carelessly before grabbing a flask from his inner jacket pocket. He followed Rani over towards the two, trying not to stare as her backside and probably blushing again. The curve of her back, down to her wide hips, and shapely legs was so eye catching. No, there was defiantly no one like her in Twelve. No one so, gifted in all the right spots.

"Now, now Finnick you're not trying to fuck the fresh meat are you?" She said teasingly when she got within arm's length of the two, knocking him out of his analysis of her. She ran her hand down Finnick's bare arm possessively as she spoke. Peeta was a bit shocked at her language and Katniss's eyes widened just slightly before returning to the cold demeanor she kept in the Capitol. Woman in the Seam didn't speak like that. Well maybe some of the women in the Hob did but not the young pretty ones. He mirrored Rani, standing right against Katniss's back. Rani looked so much like a predator. Her hand was on Finnick's hip, but her eyes were eating Peeta alive, a devilish smile gracing her pouty mouth. It was making it hard to breathe normally and he could practically hear his heart it was beating so hard. Her eyes were endless black pools trying to drag him in and drown him in their depths.

"Of course not my darling, simply just seeing if the Girl on Fire here has any secrets." Finnick replied cryptically. Rani finally moved her penetrating stare to Finnick a knowing look on her sculpted face but she didn't comment. Her eyes ran leisurely over his handsome features.

"Everything alright here Katniss?" Peeta moved closer to her side, eyes too on Finnick, but not enjoying it like Rani seemed too. Said man laced his arm around Rani's thin waist, pulling her a lot closer than Peeta would have liked. Peeta followed the elder Victor and pulled Katniss close, who seemed a lot more uncomfortable than Rani did, squirming in his grasp instead of lacing her arms around his waist like Rani had Finnick. Were these two Victors together? But didn't Haymitch say Finnick was in love with that girl who'd gone crazy a few years back? And wasn't he like a male prostitute in the Capitol? Or was this just how people always were around the handsome Victor? Peeta had noticed the lusting and hungry looks any girl who walked by seemed to send his way. Especially anyone from the Capitol. Even Katniss had a noticeable reaction when she first laid her eyes upon the career. It was only for a split second but Peeta had not liked that one bit. He was already worried about Gale, he didn't need this supposed 'Adonis' getting in the way too.

"Everything's fine Peeta, we should be going." Katniss said with tight lips, tugging at his arm.

"Oh what a pity. And things were just starting to get fun. Oh well, be seeing you around then Twelve's." Finnick purred, eyes scanning them both obviously. Rani just chuckled, her own eyes practically peeling off Peeta's skin she was staring so hard. He didn't know whether to blush or be uncomfortable. He had noticed girls had been paying him a lot more attention since the Games ended but not girls like Rani. Not girls who were so beautiful they commanded the attention of everyone just by existing. Not girls that could ever distract him from Katniss.

"See you around." Peeta gave the two older Victors one last glance each before letting Katniss turn him away.

"Oh I hope we do." Finnick and Rani both spoke at the same time. Peeta found this a little disturbing. It was almost like Rani was the female version of Finnick. Was she a prostitute too? He wasn't sure, he'd never heard anything like that about her. Then again, he never really heard anything about her. He thinks maybe her name had come up here and there from the guys in school, but he never paid much attention. Katniss was always the center of his attention.

As he walked away he couldn't help but to peak over his shoulder and notice Rani still watching them intently while Finnick kissed her ear. Her stare was so electrifying that he had to look away before he got dragged in. He looked forward and grabbed Katniss's hand but she only squeezed it before letting it drop again. He wondered if things would ever change. He had known it was all an act and he was grateful she'd helped him survive but he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He felt like he was holding on by a string and Katniss was twirling the scissors between her fingers.

…

 **Rani P.O.V**

I watched the District Twelve's walk away, turning my head to get a good look at the boys ass. He was a pretty thing for a child. Well built, chiseled jaw, big blue eyes, and I defiantly had a thing for blondes. And a cute little bubble butt on that one. How charming. When he turned his head back I caught his gaze, searching his face for something but saw nothing revealing. For now all I seen was their hands join but only for a brief moment before falling to their sides. How interesting. And they were supposed to be engaged? Hmm…

"Don't be getting any ideas now my love, we know what's at stake." Finnick pretended to kiss my ear as he whispered to me. I smiled devilishly and turned to meet his lips. Finnick would never be mine, and I always had to remind myself that it was okay. We simply went on dates here and there to please the Capitol gossip and occasionally fucked when his precious Annie wasn't around. He was incredibly fun in bed, and I mean… Look at him. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't interested in more, but I'd long let go of that stupid strand of immature hope. We were Victors, regardless of what people were told; there was no happy endings for us.

"Come, it's training time little girl." He winked, taking my hand and leading us back to our rooms. We were always like this in public; it was expected of us. But regardless of the propaganda and gossip about us both, we were mostly just best friends. He was the only person I trusted in this fucked up place with my mind and with my body.

"Finnick?" I purred as we got inside and closed the door. The lavish room barely registered to me. I'd been in the game too long now. No material impressed me anymore.

"Yes my dear?" He grinned, knowing the tone of my voice by heart now. I bit my lip and leaned against the dining room table. His eyes ran up and down my body in the usual slut attire I was forced to wear.

"Fuck me raw." He just chuckled before picking me up and smashing me against the wall. I could already feel how hard he was under the thin fish net as I wrapped my legs around his toned stomach. He had said I was the only one who got him hard willingly. Annie was immune to sex, and he would never force her to do anything. No, no thoughts of Annie right now. For at least a few days, Finnick was all mine. He bit and sucked down my neck, my hands intertwining into his golden locks as I let out breathy moans. He made his way up to my ear and his hands slid down to grip me by my ass.

"Why must you do this to me?" He whispered into my skin before his teeth bit hard into my neck. I cried out and ran my sharp nails down his back. He gripped my hair roughly with one hand, pulling my face to meet his.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He stated cryptically before smashing our faces together so hard I felt my lip bust. He sucked up the blood as he ripped my skimpy fish net dress off. My razor sharp nails rid him of his little fish net easily and my hand wrapped around his dick tight. Feeling him pulse in my hand was electrifying but not quite as empowering as the moan he let slip out just loud enough to be heard over the Capitol night life. There weren't any happy endings for us but there was still pleasure. And Finnick was a world of pleasure.

"The boy is yours since it seems as if you've already sunk your claws into him. I'll take care of the Girl on Fire. Follow but not too closely, show him that they not only want but need us as allies. Hopefully Haymitch will take care of the rest." Finnick whispered as we entered the training room. I ignored his little comment about my claws and looked around, analyzing the room. The other careers were hard at work showing off and so were the other Victors. But just like always, everyone seemed to at least glance at me, in lust and intimidation. I wasn't just a pretty face and they all knew it. Not to mention more than half of the people in this room had already tried to either fuck, date, or use me since I'd won my Games. It was almost like a whole new game to them. The only one who'd ever gotten me was Finnick and that was mostly pushed on us, though neither of us were complaining.

I grinned, eying the stations, this was going to be fun. I headed to the knives, feeling the familiar cool metal in my fingertips. I twirled them around a little bit, watching the light reflect off their shimmering surface. I looked up a moment later to see Finnick was already showing everyone up with his trident. Just then the two Twelve's walked in. Show time.

They looked intimidated to say the least, looking from Victor to Victor, eyes wide and just too damn innocent for their own good. They should be trying to show no fear, to seem like they couldn't care less about any of us. This was the Games before the Games, the Mental Games. The sykeing each other out, banning together, figuring out strategy against one another and developing the first on your hit lists. It was time to see who was rusty, who had improved, and who you should watch for. They had no idea that the simple expression on their faces were putting them in great danger. Good, they're about to realize that they need us, that this was a whole new ball game. This was no time for pride. This is the time where you take what you can get and we defiantly weren't just table scraps. Every pair in here knew what we were capable of and wanted us as allies. I felt the cool metal of the blade in my hands, flipping them threw my fingers, back and forth so quick they became a blur of shining silver, the familiarity was instant. My mind was already zeroed in. I readied myself with a long breath before I threw four knives one after the other hitting the center of the orange targets perfectly. I grinned, grabbing more and hitting the next four back to back without breaking a sweat. Perfect every time. Eat that Snow you fat bastard, I mused with a smug smile. As I ran out of throwing knives I felt someone's stare on me. Glancing out of the corner of my eye I saw Peeta hastily looking from the nets and traps station back to me. When he realized I'd caught him staring he quickly turned away, causing me to laugh just a little bit. Was that a blush?

Good, ogle me little boy. I smirked and decided to kick it up a notch. I grabbed five knives, and shoved two more into my back pockets. I pushed the simulation button and watched as the orange targets came at me from all angles. Get ready coal miner.

I quickly destroyed the course, throwing a few flips and spins in mostly for effect as I speared them with my flying blades until there was two left and I was empty handed. I smiled and ran, doing a tuck and roll to grab a single knife from the floor and sent it through them both at once. They dramatically shattered before disappearing and ending the simulation. I heard applause and looked to see everyone at the doors, looks differing from jealousy, anger, lust, amazement, and fear. But I only cared about one look. Peeta was simply staring, eyes hungry. I knew that look on his innocent face anywhere. I received it on an hourly basis here in the Capitol; lust and awe. I smirked at the crowd and walked out of the simulation room. Finnick slung an arm around me loosely, trident gripped in his other hand. They all parted for us instantly.

"We've got them now." He whispered with a smug grin. I winked and just enjoyed being this close to the Capitol Sex God himself. I looked over my shoulder and once again meant Peeta's eyes. He was watching us closely. I sent him a sly wink before turning back to Finnick and putting my arm around his strong waist. A few mind games never hurt anyone, I kidded to myself.

…

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Review, Favorite, and Alert for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two! Enjoy!**

 **…**

"So apparently the Girl on Fire is being a bit of a brat and wants no allies what so ever, but Haymitch and the boy don't agree. Either way, we're in. She'll cave in when the Games start and she sees how over her head they are. It's just a matter of proving our loyalty before she tries to plant an arrow in one of our heads." Finnick flung himself onto my bed, having not even touched his own since we'd arrived. I was glad he was actually in a decent mood now. He'd been with one of his clients all evening after training and normally he was pissed to fuck when he got back. But apparently a long shower had helped. Not to mention he'd been toying with that knotted rope of his since he came in.

"What a tragedy it would be for the Capitol to lose its two favorite faces." I yawned, arching my back as I stretched, slightly sore from training today. I'd have to remember to stretch long and hard before the Games. I felt Finnick's hands on my toned stomach, leaving my skin searing.

"Don't tell me you're tired already little girl? I thought we could have a bit of our own training session tonight." He smiled slyly. I turned over in my white lace, thigh length nightgown to stare at his shirtless perfection. I didn't care how many women had, put their dirty hands on him; he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Well come be my instructor." I replied teasingly, one hand curling into his sun kissed locks. He pulled me by my legs and crawled on top of me. I remember the first time we did this… Right before my Games seven years ago in this very room. Like every women in the Capitol, I was always victim to his charms. But in Finnick's case being his victim was anything but torturous.

…

As I finished with my stylist I noticed Peeta and Haymitch talking strategy in the corner before the interviews and luckily there was no Katniss to be seen. I couldn't help but take the opportunity and walk over. It was going to work to my advantage that Aries, my stylist, had put me in a cream, floor length dress that had a slit all the way up to my high right thigh and a neckline that cut down passed my pierced belly button with a dropped back. My tanned and tattooed skin was on full display and I knew it would help get us sponsors and help get Peeta Mellark a little more interested in being our ally. These titties and ass never failed momma. They noticed me coming about ten feet away and instantly stopped whispering, both sets of eyes trailing down my form to my six inch, cream stilettos. Haymitch plastered on his usual bullshit smile, but my eyes were on the younger Victor. Yum, yum, yum Mr. Mellark was a cute little fucker and those eyes were being very naughty right now. Not to mention he looked completely delicious in that white tux. T.V did him no justice. And I was very, very picky.

"Evening Rani, and to what do we owe this honor?" Haymitch spoke as I eyed Peeta. Said boy was trying so hard not to let his eyes travel down. So adorable.

"Oh just a friendly hello. I've been dying to come over and meet darling Peeta here officially. He's all any of the girls can talk about anymore." I smiled, reaching up and pretending to smooth down the front of his tux, eyeing him devilishly. His face staid passive, but I didn't miss the twitch of his hand. I smiled even more knowing that I made him nervous.

"Yes, he's quite the little heart breaker." Haymitch stated, eyeing me warily. I ignored him and held out my hand to the boy. He knew we had to convince them to be our allies and soon. We had to protect them.

"Rani Ganni, District Four little boy." He took it with a strong, firm shake. How precious.

"Peeta Mellark, District Twelve little girl." He made it obvious that even in my heels he had to look down to meet my eyes. Oh frisky, I like it.

"That's cute, very cute… Walk with me Peeta." I pulled our connected hands and let it go, letting my nails trail down his fingers for effect. Peeta looked over his shoulder unsure at his mentor but kept walking with me.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked suspiciously, looking around to see who was watching us.

"I'm told you and your little girlfriend are going in without any allies?" I questioned, keeping my voice neutral.

"You heard correctly. We don't trust as easily as the rest of you." He sounded annoyed but why? Oh, he still didn't agree with the princess? Good, she's acting ignorant. The Hunger Games were no time to be proud.

"Peeta, let's not play pretend here, you and I both know you and Katniss stand little to no chance on your own. But with two allies, ones as well liked but still feared as Finnick and I, well, I think you get what I'm trying to say here." I stopped when I noticed Finnick staring over at us. He raised a brow in question but I ignored it.

"I'm sorry but we've made our decision." He said trying to sound sure, but I saw the doubt in the twitch of his hand again.

"I know you want her to make it Peeta. Well it's not going to happen on your own. This isn't like your first games. These are Victors, blood hungry Victors. Not children. They don't care about your little love story or any of that shit. They care about making it out, regardless of the sea of dead bodies they leave behind them. And we want to help. Finnick and I are much more than pretty faces. I saw you watching me in the training room. I can slit every throat in that arena. You don't want to be our enemies." I tried to explain. Peeta's eyes were on the floor.

"I know what we're up against." He said lowly. He completely avoided replying to my near threat.

"Then you know you need us. Be smart Peeta. We're the most trained and lethal people out there. We also know them all very, very well. We know they're moves and how their minds work. I know Haymitch is all for us teaming up and we're in. So just get Princess on board and we're good." I squeezed his shoulder and pulled away.

"I should be getting back to Haymitch." Peeta looked at me with uncertainty and began to turn but I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me shocked, lips parted and eyes pinned to my hand. What a beauty…

"Never forget who the real enemy is here Peeta. We shouldn't be here, we all served our term in hell and I don't know about you but I'm fucking pissed." I then let go.

"I know who the enemy is." He replied heatedly, eyes raking into mine before casually turning away and walking back. I went over to where Finnick was standing near but when I looked over my shoulder Peeta was still watching. I nodded at him and turned around.

"What was that about?" Finnick asked when I reached his side.

"Locking in some allies."

…

I watched as Finnick said his beautiful poem, jealousy in the pit of my stomach. Fucking Annie. He meant my eyes once midway before turning back to the audience. All for show I'm sure. We were all playing our part, but I knew it was worthless. Snow would have his Games no matter what. When it was my turn I spewed on and on about how I would never be able to be with my love, to start a family, to have a real life and I looked over to Finnick with a few fake tears, and maybe a few real ones. There were few dry eyes in the entire place as I walked to join my fellow Victors. They should cry. We had been through hell and now we were forced to go right back, and the heat was turned up by ten. All I know is nothing was supposed to happen to the MockingJay and her boy toy. And I would do what I had to but my main concern was keeping Finnick alive until they sent someone to retrieve us and take us to District Thirteen. We were not going to fucking die. We had already died in so many other ways…

"Great job." Finnick whispered without removing the smile from his face. I watched, laughing at Johanna's outburst. She was always a favorite of mine. Luckily she was on our side because she was a women willing to die and that's the scariest thing out there. As I watched Katniss's interview I noticed Peeta staring at me again. This was a bit shocking since he was supposedly so desperately in love with her and she was wearing their supposed wedding dress, but then again, my beauty had made many men do strange things. Her dress even surprised me as it transformed and I knew Cinna was going to pay for it. I looked to the man in the audience and he looked back, nodding curtly. This would most likely be the last time I would see the man. He knew what was coming to him. But change always came with sacrifices. We were all well aware that it just might be our own. I watched as Peeta walked forward to do his own interview. He was so sexy without even trying. He had this humbling aura, this innocence that screamed to be spoiled. I ignored his bullshit about the wedding and baby but noting how clever it was. If Katniss wasn't in love with him, then she was a complete idiot. I held Finnick's hand and squeezed looking down the line to see Peeta staring at me again. His eyes were so intense it nearly set me on fire, and then he turned away as we all took hands and raised them to the crowd. Fuck you Snow.

…

As we walked back to our room I told Finnick I needed to use the bathroom and to go on without me. When I came around the corner I ran right into a brick wall, falling forward.

"Shit." I grunted and the next thing I knew I was face first with Peeta Mellark, whose eyes were wide as saucers, and I understood why. We were laying on the floor, my legs on either side of his body straddling his waist. Well, well, well.

"Well isn't this a turn of events Baker Boy?" I chuckled, sitting up and placing my hands on his chest. Wow a lot firmer than I'd expect for a baker's son. Not bad.

"Agreed, can you uhm, get off of me, please." He was blushing deeply, and I bet he'd be hard as a rock in about ten seconds if I didn't move. Suddenly something inside me got heated and I knew it was the look in his eyes. The look of raw lust and innocence battling. There was just something about this boy…

"Not used to a man ever saying that to me." I teased, throwing my head back and laughing before slowly getting up and holding out a hand. He hesitated before taking it and letting me pull him up.

"Wow, got some power there little girl." He joked, cheeks still tomato red as he brushed his suit off. Little girl, Finnick's nickname for me.

"Training since you were six does that to you little boy. How are you feeling?" I asked, looking at him in almost concern. He was silent, looking around. I got the hint, this wasn't the place to discuss that.

"Nervous, unsure, ten times more scared then the first time. Constantly feeling like I'm going to throw up." He sighed with a slight, shy smile. He wouldn't meet my eyes, how peculiar.

"That's nothing to be worried about. If it wasn't happening then you'd be a psycho path. Or worse, a career." I matched his smile. He chuckled, scratching the back of his blond head.

"You're uhm pretty... Pretty great with knives I mean. Probably better than anyone I've ever seen." He said awkwardly trying to make conversation. Too cute.

"Yeah, they've been my specialty since I was a kid." We started to walk towards the elevator side by side.

"I guess being trained since you were young comes in handy every once in a while around here." He joked before asking,

"Did you volunteer for your Games?"

"Yes, but I hadn't planned too. I just did because they called a twelve year old and the original girl who was meant to volunteer pussied out." I remembered that moment like it was only an hour ago. It'd haunt me for the rest of my life. However short or long it may be.

"Wow, that's not very career like of you." He commented looking at me closely as we slowly walked.

"Not all of us are monsters Peeta." I shared a small smile.

"Guess I shouldn't assume then." He replied smiling. I bit my lip and chuckled lowly.

"It's not an unwanted stereotype. It makes us seem fiercer, stronger, more cunning, and obviously more badass." I smirked.

"Well all mighty badass, any advice for tomorrow?" He asked teasing. I nodded.

"Trust your instincts about the terrain and the other Victors. And remember people are willing to do anything to stay alive. There's no time for your soft heart or your empathy. It's kill or be killed." He looked at the tiled floor with a frown and didn't reply.

"Now you should get to bed little boy. Might be the last full night we ever get." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it before turning away. His skin was so warm and welcoming. I hadn't wanted to let go.

"Where are you going? The elevators that way." He pointed forward.

"Think I'll take the stairs. Lots on my mind. Good luck tomorrow Peeta and remember what I told you."

"You too Rani." We kept eye contact for a moment before I slipped off my heels and walked barefoot down the hall. My mind didn't stray from Peeta for the rest of the night.

 **…**

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Don't be afraid to review, and favorite to let me know how you feel!**


End file.
